Texting
by PromisingTomorrow
Summary: One-Shot. Gabriella was a hopeless romantic, although she's been getting offers. So why did she pick the guy that hasn't been showing any interest? Troyella Forever.


**I've realized that every time I write a one-shot and read it, I like it. Then later when I read it over again, I thought the ending sucked. Hah, That was just a random thought. **

"Brie."

"What?" She asked annoyed taking her eyes off her computer screen.

"Will you get off Fanfiction and actually do you're homework?" No answer. "Hey, I can't believe I just used that line."

Gabriella glared at him and minimized the one-shot she was reading, "Shut it, Bolton" She sneered.

Troy chuckled, "I love messing with you while you're reading those stories."

"Ha, ha funny. They're so good" She gushed.

"Blah blah blah." Troy joked going through her phone. "I mean, what is it with Zanessa?!"

Gabriella glared, "Don't ask. Shut up."

Troy smirked, "You're so obsessed, Brie. It's funny." She sighed, Troy chuckled recognizing that sigh. "You wanna watch High School Musical again, don't you." Gabriella nodded eagerly. "The third one?"

"You know me too well" she grinned.

"Oh boy. I just love summer with my best friend." He said sarcastically.

"I'm gonna finish this one-shot and then we can go do something." she told him. Troy nodded and went through her pictures, finding most of them, them.

– –

"Are you crying?" Troy asked, getting off her bed and walking over to her computer.

"No" her voice cracked. She wiped her eyes.

"What the hell are you reading Brie?" Troy shoved her lightly to read the screen. "Wooow."

"Shut up." she pushed him and laughed. "Wow, I kinda scare myself."

"Yeah, i'm thinking the same thing." Gabriella scowled. "Just kidding."

"You know what I hate?"

"What?" Troy sat down in the beanie bag chair next to her computer.

"I want a boyfriend"

Troy's eyebrows scrunched together, "Are you kidding, Brie? You've wanted a boyfriend before and then you stop liking guys, and then you want a boyfriend again? And plus you've been asked out by some guys like two weeks ago or something."

"Hmm.. well, I guess this feeling has been lingering around. But sometimes I feel like I have bigger things than have a boyfriend. But when I read these Zanessa fanfics, it just makes me want to have a guy like Zac" Gabriella sighed.

"Ohh. Well, i'm sure if you text a guy that has liked you, they'd most likely be willing to date you."

"Can you give me my phone?" She asked. Troy took her phone out of his pocket and slipped it into her palm, "Thanks," she grinned and shoved it in her pocket. "Wanna go for a walk in the park?"

Troy lifted his eyes and gave off a cheeky grin, "Sure"

They walked out into the bright day and put their cool matching Ray-Ban Aviators they bought together and looked at each other cooly and laughed. Troy offered his arm and she took it smiling. "Looking stunning in your stunner shade's, Troy" Gabriella said playfully.

Troy grinned stupidly, "Oh yeah."

They both laughed walking down her street and into the park nearby. "So back to that talk" Troy started. "A guy like Zac Efron?"

Gabriella smiled, "Yeah. Well, that's fanfiction. It's all fake, but hey, Zac could totally act that way with Vanessa" She dazed off.

"Brie"

"Okayyyy" She laughed, "Well, see, in those stories – that are awesome might I add – Zac is like a super gentleman" she blushed, "Like, he would open the door for Vanessa in the car. He would like kiss her and hold her, and like he could see through her and know what she's feeling. I don't know! It'd be cute to be kissed during the sunset or in the rain." She flushed.

Troy laughed, "Don't be embarrassed." She put her face into his shoulder, hiding her face, making Troy laugh even more.

"Shut up" She pulled back smiling.

"so are you gonna take my advice?"

"What advice?" She asked, a bit confused.

"To text one of the guys that asked you out a couple weeks before."

"Hmm" She pondered, "Anyone that likes me..?"

"Yeah" Troy nodded, "Give them a chance" he grinned encouragingly.

"But it's rude to text while i'm hanging out with you"

Troy laughed, "What a ridiculous excuse"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I'll do it later" She put her head on his shoulder, both still walking. "You know what I'm afraid of?"

"What?"

"That I'll grow old alone." She told him freely. "It's a scary thought."

"Awh Brie, you won't." He reassured, "Don't even worry about it. You're still young." He laughed, "I sound like an adult."

Gabriella laughed, "Yeah, just a little" She grinned.

"Where are we walking to?" Gabriella shrugged and felt her phone vibrate. She took it out and it was a text from Anthony. One of the guys that asked her out two weeks before. "You should hang out with him, get to know him." Troy suggested. He fixed his gaze to the park all around him.

Gabriella exited out of the message and went to her phone book and created a new message for someone. She typed out the message and slid the phone back into her pocket.

Troy sighed when he felt his phone vibrate indicating a message. He whipped out his phone and read the text without looking at the person who texted her.

_So Troy, Would you like to go out with me sometime?_

He scrunched his eyebrows and reread it. He looked at the sender name and it was from Gabriella.

"Brie-" Another text message came in.

_Yes, or no?_

Troy looked at her and she was already looking at him. His phone vibrated again.

_Are you that clueless? _

Troy texted back.

_What are you talking about?_

Gabriella laughed, rolling her eyes.

_I'm asking you if you would like to date me sometime..Troy. And yes, I know texting the right person._

Troy looked up from his phone and in a sudden movement, he felt a soft pair of lips on his. He was in shock for a moment and a bit confused. He enjoyed the kiss. Her lips moving slowly on his as he started to kiss back with tender and pulling her sunglasses off her face, as well as Gabriella doing the same. She pulled back out of breath.

"How did you know I like you?" he asked breathless.

Gabriella smiled and shrugged, "I kinda didn't. But I thought you did just a little and so I went for it."

Troy grinned, "Well you got that right" He kissed her nose, "I'm glad you didn't text anyone else."

She laughed cutely, "Yeah, same here" She pecked him lightly on the lips.

**A/N: This is one of the cheesiest one-shots ever. It's been sitting in my documents for like a month. Hope you guys liked it. Not my favorite one, but it'd be nice to have some reviews. Love you guys! Bailey.**


End file.
